1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of generating tessellation data, and more particularly, to a method of generating compressed tessellation data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tessellation is the tiling of a plane using one or more geometric shapes, called tiles, with no overlaps and no gaps. In computer graphics, the term “tessellation” is used to describe the organization of information needed to give the appearance of realistic three-dimensional objects.
A graphics processing unit (GPU) may render an image of an object to be displayed on a display. The GPU may perform a tessellation operation in the course of rendering the image of the object to provide a finer image of the object.
The GPU generates several primitives for the image of the object through the tessellation operation and stores data corresponding to the primitives in an external memory. However, since the GPU needs to read and write a lot of data corresponding to the primitives in order to perform other operations after the tessellation operation, it may consume a lot of power and require a large bandwidth.